BETWEEN US - YoonJin HopeJin NamJin Mini Chapter FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "It's really between us.. You, Me, and Him... And others around us..." Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin FF Sebuah Mini Chapter FF persembahan dari saya author tae-v kepada para readers yang selalu setia mantengin setiap FF ciptaan saya :)
1. Prologue

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Seokjin.

Jin nama panggilannya.

Adalah sesosok pria yang sangat manis. Walau tidak semanis pria - pria lain di luar sana, tapi banyak aura menarik dalam dirinya yang tentu saja dapat memikat hati pria - pria lain disekitarnya.

Min Yoongi, itulah nama kekasih Jin. Seorang pria bertubuh mungil dengan aura yang cukup kuat, dan memiliki karakter agak dingin dan cuek.

Kim Namjoon dan Jung Hoseok, kedua sahabat baik Kim Seokjin karena bekerja di tempat part time yang sama, dan bahkan berkuliah di kampus yang sama, hanya saja Jin adalah seorang senior, berusia dua tahun di atas Namjoon dan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Go to next chapter " **A Beginning** " gooo~


	2. A Beginning

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **A Beginning**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kisah mereka berawal ketika Jin masuk menjadi pekerja part time di sebuah rumah makan ternama di dekat kampusnya sebagai seorang waiter.

Sosoknya yang tinggi dengan wajah cukup manis tentu saja membuatnya sangat mudah diterima bekerja disana sebagai seorang waiter.

Hoseok, seorang pria tampan dengan perpaduan aura yang ceria dan sedikit pendiam, adalah waiter andalan rumah makan itu.

Ketampanan Hoseok sanggup membuat pengunjung semakin banyak datang kesana, memesan makanan, padahal niatnya hanya ingin melihat senyuman Hoseok, atau sekedar mendengar suara dan sapaannya.

Dan Jin, tepat ketika ia masuk ke dalam rumah makan itu d hari pertamanya bekerja, sudah terpikat oleh aura yang dipancarkan dari wajah Hoseok.

Hidung Hoseok yang begitu mancung dan terbentuk dengan sempurna, senyuman yang begitu manis dan memikat, tatapan mata yang memiliki perpaduan aura yang sangat kuat dan terkadang terlihat begitu lembut, serta bibir yang begitu sexy di mata Jin, membuat jantung Jin berdetak sangat cepat ketika beradu pandang dengan Hoseok untuk pertama kalinya.

Perkenalan mereka berlangsung dengan cukup baik. Hoseok sangat menyambut Jin dan membantu mengajarkan beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan Jin sebagai seorang waiter yang baru diterima bekerja disana.

Malamnya, ketika jam kerja mereka berakhir hari itu, Hoseok berpamitan kepada Jin dan pulang bersama Namjoon, seorang pekerja part time juga di rumah makan itu di bagian dapur karena Namjoon cukup ahli memasak.

Jin pulang seorang diri di hari pertamanya bekerja. "Arghhh~ Lelahnyaaaaa~" gumam Jin sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Jin tinggal di rumah bersama kedua orang tuanya dan saudara sepupunya yang bernama Park Jimin.

"Bagaimana part time pertamamu hyeong?" tanya Jimin ketika Jin berbaring di kasurnya. Jimin dan Jin tidur di kamar yang sama dengan kasur tingkat, kasur Jin berada di bawah, sementara kasur Jimin berada di atas.

"Melelahkaaaaan~" gumam Jin. Jimin hanya tertawa mendengar gumaman sepupunya itu.

"Ah~ Tapi ada pemandangan indah disana!" sahut Jin dengan penuh antusias sambil terduduk di kasurnya.

"Wae hyeong?" Jimin yang masih terduduk di meja belajar di samping kasur tingkat, menatap Jin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada seorang pria yang sangaaaaaat tampaaaan disana~ Whoaaa~ Auranya begitu kuat dan memikat~" Jin semakin antusias bercerita.

Dan Jimin lagi - lagi menjadi pendengar setia akan celotehan Jin sepanjang malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Go to next chapter " **Its Okay Even Its Hurt"** goooo~


	3. It's Okay Even It's Hurt

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Its Okay Even Its Hurt**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedekatan Jin dan Hoseok berjalan dengan cukup baik, apalagi ketika mereka saling mengetahui bahwa mereka berkuliah di universitas yang sama, dan tiba-tiba timbulah perasaan cinta yang semakin kuat dalam hati Jin setiap ia memandang wajah Hoseok.

Terkadang, Jin ikut mengobrol dengan Namjoon ketika jam istirahat, karena setiap istirahat Namjoon selalu menghampiri Hoseok dan makan bersama, dan jika Jin sedang tidak ada teman makan lainnya maka Jin ikut bergabung makan bersama Hoseok dan Namjoon.

Namjoon cukup ceria dan bersemangat, hanya saja pandangan Jin begitu terpaku kepada Hoseok dan hanya ada Hoseok dalam benaknya.

"Hyeong, besok pagi kau ada kelas tidak?" tanya Hoseok ketika mereka bersiap untuk pulang.

"Iya, aku ada kelas sampai jam sebelas, kenapa?" jawab Jin.

"Aku bisa minta tolong hyeong? Pinjamkan buku sastra di perpustakaan, nanti kode bukunya aku kirimkan via chat.. Aku besok tidak sempat ke kampus, ada kegiatan outing dari klub fotografi, jadi dari pagi aku outing, siangnya langsung kesini untuk bekerja..."

Jin menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis. "Oke, besok aku bawakan bukunya kesini ya~"

"Gumawo hyeong~ Aku butuh buku itu untuk ujian lusa~" sahut Hoseok sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi kau hanya belajar besok malam?"

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya. "Tuntutan biaya, hehehe~"

"Same here~ Huftttt~" sahut Jin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Hari demi hari berlalu begitu saja, dan tanpa terasa sudah tiga bulan Jin bekerja di rumah makan itu.

Suatu malam, sepulang bekerja, Jin mengajak Hoseok untuk menemaninya membeli sebuah kemeja untuk hadiah ulang tahun ayahnya, dan Hoseok bersedia menemani Jin. Tentu saja, Namjoon jadi harus pulang sendirian.

Jin memberanikan dirinya malam itu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Hoseok. Dan jawaban Hoseok begitu menorehkan luka dalam hati seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Maaf hyeong, tapi aku sudah punya pacar... Tinggalnya di dekat rumahku dan Namjoon.." jawab Hoseok sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Uh?" Kedua bola mata Jin terbelalak, bola matanya nyaris keluar dari kedua liangnya.

"Iya, Taehyung namanya.. Aku sudah pacaran hampir dua tahun dengannya hyeong... Mian..." sahut Hoseok sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Jin yang pastinya sangat terluka saat itu.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Maaf sudah mengganggumu Hoseok a~". Jin segera pergi meninggalkan Hoseok disana, dan berlari menuju rumahnya sambil menangis.

Semalaman ia terus menangis di dalam kamarnya, dan Jimin lagi-lagi tidak bisa tidur karena harus menghibur dan memeluk sepupunya itu semalaman.

Keesokan harinya, keadaan antara Jin dan Hoseok manjadi canggung. Mereka nyaris tidak bertegur sapa, dan Jin memilih makan sendirian di jam istirahat.

Namjoon juga mulai menyadari ada sesuatu antara Jin dan Hoseok. Malamnya, Namjoon bertanya kepada Hoseok, dan Hoseok menceritakan semuanya.

"Aigoo~ Poor Jin hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil menatap wajah Hoseok.

"Aku jadi merasa bersalah, Namjoon a~" Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu? Kau mau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku mencintainya~ Mana mungkin aku bisa berpisah dengannya?" gumam Hoseok.

Butuh waktu dua bulan lamanya bagi Jin untuk bisa memulihkan luka hatinya kepada Hoseok. Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak penolakan Hoseok malam itu.

Jin mulai membuka dirinya dan akhirnya berkencan dengan Min Yoongi, hoobae nya di kampus, satu jurusan dengan Jin, namun berada satu tingkat di bawah Jin.

Yoongi mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada kecantikan wajah Jin, dan meminta Jin berkencan dengannya. Dan tentu saja, di tengah kerapuhan hati Jin, Jin menerima ajakan Yoongi untuk berkencan dengannya.

Dan semenjak itulah, Jin mulai kembali dekat dengan Hoseok, sebagai seorang rekan part time dan sekaligus sebagai sunbae dengan hoobae.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Go to next chapter " **Our Best Friendship** " gooooo~


	4. Our Best Friendship

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Our Best Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semester akhir memang semester yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Jin, karena ada satu mata kuliah yang masih harus diulangnya sebagai syarat bagi Jin untuk bisa mengikuti skripsi akhir, dan kebetulan mata kuliah yang harus diretake Jin tengah dilangsungkan di kelas Hoseok.

Dengan keajaiban yang cukup unik, Jin pun sekelas dengan Hoseok di satu mata pelajaran. Dan dari situlah kedekatan kembali terjalin antara Jin dan Hoseok.

Dan lucunya lagi, Namjoon ikut bergabung dengan klub renang yang diketuai oleh Jin sehingga Namjoon dan Jin juga semakin dekat.

Dari situlah persahabatan ini dimulai. Jin, Hoseok, dan Namjoon.

Apalagi Namjoon dan Hoseok tinggal di rumah yang sama, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengontrak sebuah rumah untuk ditinggali bersama daripada harus tinggal di tempat kos-kosan yang sempit.

Dan Jin jadi sering berkumpul di rumah Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Jin sering datang ke rumah Namjoon dan Hoseok setiap sabtu dan minggu pagi ketika mereka libur kuliah, kemudian melakukan banyak hal yang menyenangkan seperti memasak, bermain game, atau sekedar tidur-tiduran sambil berbincang-bincang, dan kemudian berangkat bersama siangnya ke rumah makan untuk melaksanakan part time mereka di rumah makan.

Namun, walaupun Jin semakin dekat dengan Namjoon dan Hoseok, Jin tetap masih disibukkan dengan jadwal kencannya bersama Yoongi.

Jin dan Yoongi sangat bertolak belakang. Karakter Jin sangat ceria dan cerewet, sementara Yoongi cool dan agak pendiam, terlebih lagi karakternya agak cuek, sehingga selama berkencan dengan Jin, mereka memang sering ribut karena Jin merasa Yoongi kurang romantis.

Hanya saja, tidak pernah ada kata putus diantara mereka, karena sebenarnya Yoongi sangat mencintai Jin, begitu juga Jin merasa ia sangat menyayangi Yoongi, sehingga hubungan mereka terus berlangsung walau hampir setiap harinya diisi dengan pertengkaran-pertengkaran.

Pernah suatu kali, ketika Jin main ke kosan Yoongi untuk membuatkan Yoongi makanan, Yoongi malah sibuk bermain game basket di handphonenya.

"Yoongi a~ Mengapa kau diam seharian ini?" gerutu Jin karena sudah hampir seharian Yoongi bermain game dan tidak menggubris kehadiran Jin disana.

"Aku kan memang seperti ini hyeong~ Masakannya sudah matang belum?" sahut Yoongi, masih sibuk menatap layar handphonenya dan memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Yaish~ Aku ini pacarmu atau pembantumu!" sahut Jin sambil membanting handphone Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap tajam tepat ke kedua bola mata Jin. "Apa lagi yang jadi masalahmu hari ini sayang?"

"Kau selalu cuek terhadapku! Kalau cuek begini lebih baik dulu jangan mengatakan suka padaku!" teriak Jin, matanya mulai dibasahi air mata.

"Apa lagi-lagi kau menanyakan perasaanku padamu?" Yoongi terus menatap wajah kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Air mata Jin mulai menetes membasahi wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Apa harus terus itu yang kau tanyakan setiap kita bertemu?" sahut Yoongi sambil terus menatap wajah Jin.

"Dan mengapa setiap aku menangis kau tidak pernah mencoba menghapus air mataku?" teriak Jin, tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau kan tahu aku bukan tipe pria yang romantis..."

"Apa menghapus air mata butuh sisi keromantisan?" Jin terus menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Yoongi segera mengambil tissue di meja dan memberikannya kepada Jin.

"Dan kau selalu melakukan sesuatu saat aku perintahkan! Bukan karena kemauanmu kan?" sahut Jin, masih sambil menangis dengan keras.

"Apa yang aku lakukan selalu salah di matamu kan?" Yoongi lagi-lagi kelelahan menghadapi kekasihnya yang rewel itu.

Dan kejadian seperti ini nyaris selalu terjadi dalam setiap acara kencan Jin dan Yoongi.

Tak terasa sudah enam bulan Jin dan Yoongi berpacaran, dan sudah tiga bulan hubungan persahabatan Jin, Namjoon, dan Hoseok terbentuk. Sebulan lagi genap satu tahun Jin bekerja di rumah makan itu.

"Waktu terasa sangat cepaaaat~ Sebulan lagi aku sudah setahun bekerja di rumah makan~" teriak Jin sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang lelah karena bekerja keras tadi. Entah kenapa ada sangat banyak pengunjung hari itu.

Malam itu sepulang bekerja, mereka bertiga berkumpul di rumah Namjoon dan Hoseok karena besok hari libur dan mereka berniat membakar daging sapi dan ayam malam itu. Apalagi, Namjoon sangat jago memasak. Dan masakan Namjoon selalu menjadi makanan kesukaan Jin.

"Hyeong, kau kan sudah semester akhir, sebentar lagi lulus, kami pasti kesepian~" gumam Hoseok.

"Yaishhh~ Kita kan masih bertemu di rumah makan~" sahut Jin sambil mengiris tipis-tipis daging sapi yang tadi mereka beli untuk dibakar malam itu.

"Kalau kau sudah lulus justru kau kan akan menyudahi part time mu dan bekerja full time di perusahaan~" sahut Hoseok sambil mencuci daging ayam yang sudah dipotong-potong olehnya.

"Iya hyeong~ Pasti sepi rasanya~" gumam Namjoon sambil meracik bumbu-bumbu yang akan dipakai untuk membakar daging sapi dan ayam yang ada.

"Aigooo~ Haruskah aku melamar menjadi pekerja tetap di rumah makan? Menjadi manager disana? Hehehe~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Hoseok.

-TBC-

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Oke, lanjutannya diusahakan segera saya post, tapi due date updateannya belum saya pastikan kapan ya :)**

 **Ini mini chapter kok, jadi sekali saya post langsung beberapa chapter pendek seperti ini, dan akan cepet end, kaga sepanjang FF chapter saya lainnya :)**

 **Keep reading sampe end, jangan lupa reviewnya ya :) /bows/**


	5. It Started Again

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **It Started Again**

.

.

.

Kedekatan Jin dan Hoseok di kampus mulai terasa. Sesekali Hoseok menjemput Jin di pagi hari jika mereka bersamaan ada kelas pagi.

Bahkan jam makan siang pun seringkali mereka berdua makan bersama di kantin kampus. Beberapa gosip mulai beredar melihat kedekatan Jin dengan Hoseok.

Apalagi, kebetulan semester itu Yoongi sedang cuti kuliah satu semester karena ada masalah keuangan di keluarganya.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu dengan omongan-omongan orang tentang kita Hoseok a?" tanya Jin saat sedang berduaan dengan Hoseok di perpustakaan siang itu.

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kita kan bersahabat, apa salahnya jika kita bersahabat?"

"Aku juga merasa cuek dengan omongan orang, hanya saja aku tidak enak denganmu, aku takut kau terganggu~" gumam Jin.

Hoseok tersenyum menatap wajah Jin. "Gwenchana hyeong~"

Jin tentu saja merasa sangat senang karena Hoseok juga tidak terganggu dengan omongan negatif orang tentang mereka.

Namun, Namjoon sedikit merasa terganggu dengan gosip - gosip yang beredar antara Hoseok dan Jin itu.

Suatu malam, Namjoon mengajak Hoseok bicara ketika mereka hanya sedang berduaan saja di rumah mereka.

"Jin hyeong sudah jadi kekasih orang lain, apa kau yakin mau terus mendekatinya seperti sekarang?" sahut Namjoon, masih dengan nada bicara yang sopan dan baik.

Hoseok menatap sekilas wajah Namjoon, kemudian kembali melanjutkan fokusnya ke layar laptop di hadapannya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalian pasti tahu kan ada banyak gosip tidak enak beredar, membahas hubungan kalian yang menjadi sangat dekat akhir-akhir ini? Dan ini terjadi tepat di saat Yoongi hyeong cuti kuliah..."

"Lalu?" Hoseok menjawab dengan sangat singkat dan dengan wajahnya yang serius ia tetap fokus mengerjakan presentasi power point untuk dipresentasikannya besok di kelas.

"Apa kalian menutup telinga kalian?" gumam Namjoon.

"Apa bersahabat salah?"

"Jin hyeong pernah mencintaimu!"

"Apakah berarti kami tidak bisa bersahabat?" Pandangan Hoseok sama sekali tidak lepas dari layar laptop di hadapannya.

"Kau yakin perasaannya saat bersamamu benar-benar sebatas sahabat? Kau yakin ia tidak berharap lebih darimu?"

"Molla~" Jari-jari Hoseok terus sibuk memainkan mouse dan keyboard laptopnya.

"Apa karena kau sudah putus dari Taehyung empat bulan yang lalu? Karena itu kau berpikir bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Jin hyeong? Tapi kenyataannya Jin hyeong sudah berpacaran dengan Yoongi hyeong dan kau sudah terlambat, Hoseok a!" Nada bicara Namjoon mulai meninggi.

"Terserah apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Namjoon a~" Hoseok masih menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Kau berencana merebutnya dari Yoongi hyeong? Kau mulai sadar bahwa kau menyukai Jin hyeong?" Namjoon menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok, sementara Hoseok tetap fokus mengerjakan tugas presentasinya.

"Yaishhh, Jung Hoseok! Tidak bisakah kau bertindak dengan tegas?!" Namjoon kesal karena Hoseok mengabaikannya.

"Namjoon a... Aku lelah..." gumam Hoseok sambil menutup laptopnya dan berjalan ke kasurnya, membaringkan tubuhnya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal.

Namjoon menatap tajam ke arah Hoseok, namun tentu saja Hoseok tidak melihat apapun karena wajahnya tertutup bantal.

Sebenarnya, Namjoon dan Jin sudah sering mengobrol dan curhat via chat, dan akhir-akhir ini Jin menjadi sering mengeluh akan sikap dingin dan cuek Yoongi padanya, Jin seringkali bercerita kepada Namjoon bahwa ia ingin rasanya mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yoongi, dan feeling Namjoon mengatakan bahwa hal itu berawal dari kedekatan Jin dan Hoseok.

Namjoon tahu betul, bagaimana seorang Hoseok, sahabatnya sejak SMA itu, memperlakukan Jin.

Namjoon tahu bahwa Hoseok sangat perhatian kepada Jin, selalu mengantar jemput Jin setiap Jin tidak ada kendaraan, mengingatkan Jin makan setiap jam makan, bahkan pernah mengantarkan Jin berobat ke rumah sakit sepulang part time karena tubuh Jin memang demam sangat tinggi.

Hoseok terus setia menemani Jin yang terkulai lemah di ruang UGD, dan menggenggam erat tangan Jin selama ia berada di ruang UGD, sampai akhirnya keadaan Jin membaik beberapa jam kemudian dan Hoseok segera mengantarkan Jin pulang ke rumahnya.

Namjoon ingin mengingatkan Hoseok agar jangan sampai karena perhatiannya disalah artikan Jin, Jin dan Yoongi harus mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Dan yang paling Namjoon takutkan justru adalah, ketika Jin kembali berharap pada Hoseok, dan Jin memutuskan hubungannya dengan Yoongi, namun Hoseok sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk berpacaran dengan Jin.

Namjoon tidak ingin melihat Jin, sahabatnya itu, terluka oleh Hoseok untuk kedua kalinya.

Namjoon yakin bahwa Hoseok masih menyimpan rasa cinta kepada Taehyung, dan Namjoon takut kedekatan Hoseok kepada Jin hanyalah pelarian dari perasaannya kepada Taehyung.

Terlebih lagi, semakin sering Namjoon dan Jin bertukar pikiran dan berbagi cerita, perlahan - lahan Namjoon mulai menyimpan rasa cinta kepada sosok seorang Kim Seokjin.

Dan tentu saja, Namjoon menjadi sangat takut Jin terluka lagi oleh Hoseok, karena bagi Namjoon, melihat Jin tersakiti adalah hal yang akan menyakiti dirinya juga.

Akhirnya Namjoon mengirimkan sebuah chat ke Jin.

 _ **Namjoon: Malam Jin hyeong~ Sudah tidur?**_

 _ **Jin: Belum~ Ada apa Namjoon a?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Hyeong... Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku...**_

 _ **Jin: Wae? Masih terganggu dengan perasaanmu kepada Jungkook?**_

Jungkook adalah mantan kekasih Namjoon beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan anehnya, setelah selama ini Namjoon selalu menutup dirinya dari siapapun, justru kepada Jin ia bisa bercerita mengenai banyak hal, termasuk mengenai betapa sakitnya ia dulu ketika Jungkook meninggalkannya demi menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain.

 _ **Namjoon: Hahaha~ Jungkook~ Pria brengsek yang sangat kucintai...**_

 _ **Jin: Benar karena Jungkook?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Untuk saat itu bukan itu masalahku~**_

 _ **Jin: Lalu?**_

 _ **Namjoon: Ada yang mengganggu pikiranku hyeong...**_

 _ **Jin: Sini ceritakan padaku, siapa tahu bisa meringankan bebanmu~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Hahaha~ Next time hyeong... Aku hanya merasa aneh dengan apa yang aku rasakan saat ini...**_

 _ **Jin: Apa yang kau rasakan Namjoon a? Ayooo~ Ceritakan padaku~**_

 _ **Namjoon: Hahaha~ Ayo tidur hyeong~ Sudah malam~**_

 _ **Jin: Yaishhhhh!**_

 _ **Namjoon: Wae hyeong?**_

 _ **Jin: Jangan buat aku penasaran!**_

 _ **Namjoon: Jaljayo hyeong~**_

 _ **Jin: You too~**_

Namjoon tersenyum menatap layar handphone di genggamannya itu. " _Apakah benar aku mulai menyukai Jin hyeong?_ " gumam Namjoon dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Go to next chapter " **Between Us.. Me, You, and Him - 1** " go gooo~


	6. Between Us Me, You, and Him - 1

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Between Us.. Me, You, and Him - 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Namjoon aaaaa~ Buka pintunyaaaaaaa~" teriak Jin dari luar rumah Namjoon sambil terus menggedor pintu, meminta agar Namjoon segera membukakan pintu rumahnya.

DUAR! DUAR!

Petir terus bergemuruh di langit, dan tubuh Jin sudah basah kuyup terguyur air hujan yang terasa sangat dingin sore itu.

Padahal ini masih jam setengah lima sore tapi langit sudah sangat gelap. Hujan yang turun secara dadakan itu benar-benar membuat Jin menggigil kedinginan.

Tak lama kemudian, Namjoon membuka pintu dan Jin langsung berlari masuk tanpa dipersilakan. Karena bagi Jin, rumah tempat tinggal Namjoon dan Hoseok itu sudah seperti rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa bisa basah kuyup begini hyeong?" Namjoon tercengang melihat sahabatnya itu basah kuyup.

Jin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Namjoon, ia segera berlari ke belakang, mengambil handuk milik Hoseok, dan langsung memakainya untuk mengelap tubuhnya yang basah karena air hujan.

"Mau pakai bajuku atau Hoseok?" tanya Namjoon sambil menghampiri Jin.

"Baju Hoseok saja..." gumam Jin sambil sibuk mengelap sekujur tubuhnya.

"Hoseok lagi~" gumam Namjoon sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar Hoseok untuk mengambil baju.

"Yaishhhh Kim Namjoon~~ Berhentilah..." gerutu Jin.

"Ya ya ya~" sahut Namjoon sambil mencari baju Hoseok untuk diberikan kepada Jin.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon memberikan sebuah kaos berwarna putih hitam kepada Jin. "Ini, ganti bajumu hyeong~"

"Gumawo, Namjoon a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

"Mengapa harus kaos Hoseok?" gumam Namjoon.

"Yaishh~ Ukuran tubuhku lebih pas jika memakai kaosnya... Kalau kaosmu akan kebesaran di tubuhku~ Aigooo~" sahut Jin sambil membuka bajunya yang basah dan menggantinya dengan kaos milik Hoseok.

"Hoseok keluar rumah?" tanya Jin sambil melihat ke sekeliling rumah dan tidak juga menemukan sosok Hoseok disana.

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya. "Katanya ada urusan sebentar, entah kemana~"

Jin memajukan sedikit bibirnya.

"Mengapa kau begitu kecewa karena Hoseok tidak ada?" sahut Namjoon.

"Yaishhh~ Ani~ Kau kan ada disini..."

"Kau kesini mencariku? Atau Hoseok?"

"Kalian berdua sahabatku, Namjoon a~ Aigooo~" Jin menepuk pelan bahu Namjoon.

"Kau masih menyimpan rasa cintamu pada Hoseok, benar kan hyeong?" Namjoon masih terus mencecar Jin dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang mengganggu benaknya.

Kedua mata Jin terbuka lebar dengan sempurna. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Karena itulah kau sering mengatakan ingin pisah dengan Yoongi hyeong..."

"Sok tahu~" gumam Jin.

"Mulutmu bisa bicara begitu, tapi apa yang hatimu katakan hyeong?"

"Yaishhh Kim Namjoon~ Ayo kita bicarakan yang lain..." Jin malas membahas masalah ini, karena memang sejujurnya bagi Jin, sedikit banyak apa yang dikatakan Namjoon mungkin ada benarnya.

Sejak Jin kembali dekat dengan Hoseok, Jin merasa bahwa perhatian Hoseok padanya begitu membuatnya merasa nyaman, sementara hal itu juga membuat Jin semakin merasa tidak tahan dengan sikap cuek dan dingin Yoongi padanya.

Bahkan, sedikit terlintas dalam benak Jin, seandainya ia tidak menerima Yoongi dan masih berstatus single, akankah Hoseok menyatakan cinta kepadanya?

Karena semua perhatian Hoseok pada Jin akhir-akhir ini membuat Jin merasa, sedikit banyak Hoseok juga memiliki perasaan padanya. Dan sering terlintas dalam benak Jin, jika saja ia putus dengan Yoongi, akankah Hoseok bersedia menjadi kekasihnya.

Jin dan Namjoon memutuskan untuk bermain game dan tidak lagi melanjutkan pembahasan akan masalah Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok datang dan masuk ke ruang tengah tempat Namjoon dan Jin tengah bermain game.

"Annyeong Hoseok a~" sapa Jin sambil tersenyum. Hoseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jin tercengang melihat kelakuan Hoseok yang agak aneh itu.

" _Ada apa dengan Hoseok?_ " tanya Jin dalam hatinya. Namjoon memperhatikan raut wajah Jin yang terlihat kecewa dengan sikap cuek Hoseok.

Tak lama kemudian pertandingan game Namjoon dan Jin berakhir, tentu saja Namjoon yang menang, karena sejak kedatangan Hoseok, Jin sama sekali tidak fokus bermain.

Jin segera berlari masuk ke dalam kamar Hoseok dan melihat Hoseok tengah terbaring sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

Hidungnya yang begitu mancung, dan rambutnya yang begitu halus dan indah di mata Jin, kembali membuat detak jantung Jin berdetak cepat.

Namjoon hanya bisa memperhatikan Jin dari dalam kamarnya yang berada berseberangan dengan kamar Hoseok.

"Kau tidur Hoseok a?" tanya Jin memberanikan diri, namun Hoseok tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Hoseok a~" sahut Jin lagi, mencoba mengajak bicara Hoseok, namun Hoseok tetap diam. Dan entah mengapa, Jin tiba-tiba ingin menangis.

"Hyeong, sepertinya Hoseok tertidur pulas..." sahut Namjoon dari dalam kamarnya.

Jin menoleh ke arah kamar Namjoon, tatapannya seolah penuh tanda tanya. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, menandakan ia juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengan Hoseok hari itu.

Jin akhirnya berpamitan pulang kepada Namjoon dan berjalan kaki sendirian menuju rumahnya, padahal ia berharap bahwa Hoseok, seperti biasanya, akan mengantarkannya pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan air mata entah mengapa tiba - tiba menetes dari kedua bola mata Jin yang indah itu. " _Ada apa dengan Hoseok? Mengapa ia tiba-tiba berubah seperti ini? Apa salahku?_ " teriak Jin dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

 **-TBC-**

.

.

.

 **Note: all review baru saya reply di ending FF ya :) happy reading all, dan silakan menunggu kelanjutan mini chapter FF ini yaaa :) /bows/**


	7. Between Us Me, You, and Him - 2

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Between Us.. Me, You, and Him - 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jin nyaris tidak bisa tertidur malam itu, dan ia berusaha menghubungi handphone Hoseok namun Hoseok tidak juga mengangkat panggilannya.

Jin terus menangis di kamar, dan tentu saja, Jimin setia menemani saudaranya yang tengah dilanda kegalauan itu.

"Kau tidak menjawab panggilan dari Yoongi hyeong, hyeong?" tanya Jimin, bingung karena handphone Jin terus berdering, panggilan dari Yoongi, namun Jin tidak mau mengangkatnya.

Bahkan Jimin tidak mengetahui alasan Jin menangis semalaman itu, jadi Jimin berasumsi bahwa Jin dan Yoongi tengah terlibat pertengkaran.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Jimin sambil mengusap-usap pelan bahu Jin, berusaha menenangkan saudaranya yang masih belum mau berhenti menangis.

Jin tidak menjawab, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu mengapa kau menangis hyeong? Biasanya kau bercerita panjang lebar, mengapa kali ini kau hanya diam seperti ini?" gumam Jimin.

"Maaf, Jimin a~ Kali ini aku tidak bisa bercerita padamu... Karena aku bahkan belum mengerti jelas akan perasaanku sendiri..." sahut Jin sambil terisak.

Jimin hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memeluk Jin, berharap keberadaannya saat itu bisa membantu Jin menenangkan pikirannya.

Hujan kembali turun dengan cukup deras dan petir mulai bergemuruh di langit.

Pukul 10.52 PM, tiba-tiba sebuah chat masuk ke handphone Jin.

 ** _Hoseok: Maaf hyeong, ada apa meneleponku? Aku ketiduran dan baru bangun..._**

Jin terlonjak melihat chat yang masuk. Dari Hoseok! Jin segera membalas chat itu, secepat kilat, bahkan mungkin mengalahkan kecepatan kilat di atas sana.

 ** _Jin: Kau tidak marah padaku?_**

 ** _Hoseok: Marah? Siapa yang marah?_**

 ** _Jin: Kauuuu :(_**

 ** _Hoseok: Siapa bilang?_**

 ** _Jin: Kau marah padaku? Apa salahku? Apa ada kesalahan yang aku lakukan padamu?_**

Tiga menit berlalu..

Lima menit berlalu..

Tujuh menit berlalu..

Sepuluh menit berlalu..

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Hoseok.

 _ **Jin: Benar kan? Kau marah padaku? Apa ada kesalahn yang aku lakukan? Maaf kalau aku tidak sengaja berbuat salah... Apa yang membuatmu marah? Maafkan aku... Mian, Hoseok a.. Jeongmal mianhae :'(**_

 _ **Hoseok: Kau kenapa hyeong? Aku? Marah padamu? Kata siapa? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?**_

 _ **Jin: Kau tidak marah padaku?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Apa alasannya aku marah padamu?**_

 _ **Jin: Tadi kau begitu dingin saat aku di rumahmu... Dan kau tidak mengangkat teleponku.. Dan barusan kau tidak menjawab chatku...**_

 _ **Hoseok: Bukankah aku sedang membalas chatmu? Ini apa yang sedang aku lakukan kalau bukan mebalas chatmu?**_

 _ **Jin: Lalu? Mengapa tadi kau begitu dingin?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Besok, di kampus, kita bicarakan.. Sudah malam.. Tidur sana hyeong~ Jaljayo...**_

 _ **Jin: Ne, jaljayo Hoseok a... Kau benar tidak marah padaku?**_

 _ **Hoseok: Of course hyeong :)**_

 _ **Jin: Gumawo Hoseok aaaaaaaaaa~ hug hug~**_

 _ **Hoseok: Hahaha...**_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa~" Jin berteriak kegirangan karena Hoseok ternyata tidak marah padanya. Dan tentu saja teriakan Jin membuat Jimin menatap Jin dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ayo tidur Jimin aaaa~" teriak Jin sambil menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut. Hatinya sudah kembali tenang dan Jin pun bisa tertidur dengan lelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Go to next chapter " **Between Us.. Me, You, and Him - 3"** goooo~


	8. Between Us Me, You, and Him - 3

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Between Us.. Me, You, and Him - 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari bersinar cukup cerah, secerah senyuman di wajah Jin yang tengah berjalan menuju rumah Hoseok karena mereka akan berangkat bersama ke kampus.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu keluarga Jin pindah rumah dan membeli sebuah rumah yang hanya berbeda empat blok dari rumah Namjoon dan Hoseok, dan sejak saat itulah setiap pagi Jin berjalan kaki ke rumah Namjoon dan Hoseok, agar ia bisa ke kampus bersama dengan Hoseok.

Namjoon seperti biasa, lebih memilih menggunakan sepeda motor kesayangannya ke kampus, sedangkan Jin menaiki mobil milik Hoseok.

Awalnya Hoseok ragu ingin membeli mobil atau tidak, namun karena ayahnya yang berada di luar kota mengatakan akan membantu membayar cicilan mobil, akhirnya niat Hoseok untuk membeli mobil secara kredit terlaksana.

"Aku akan meminta penjelasan dari mulut Hoseok pokoknya hari ini~" gumam Jin sepanjang perjalanan.

Tak lama kemudian Jin tiba di rumah Namjoon dan Hoseok, pintu rumah sudah dalam keadaan terbuka, dan Namjoon sedang meminum secangkir kopi di ruang depan sambil bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu yang terputar dari handphonenya.

Jin masuk dan menyapa Namjoon. "Annyeong Namjoon a~"

Namjoon menganggukan kepalanya sambil terus bernyanyi.

"Suaramu bagus~" sahut Jin sambil melihat ke dalam, apakah Hoseok sudah siap berangkat atau belum.

"Hoseok masih di kamar mandi, dia agak telat bangun~" sahut Namjoon, menyadari Jin tengah mencari sosok sahabatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Hoseok lewat, masih dalam keadaan tanpa busana, hanya selembar handuk yang dililitkan di pinggulnya menutupi daerah kemaluannya, ditambah rambutnya yang masih basah dan berantakan, tentu saja wajah Jin sedikit memerah melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu.

"Hyeong, supaya kau tidak terlambat, sana berangkat dulu dengan Namjoon... Aku masih belum berkemas, nanti kau terlambat.." sahut Hoseok sambil melihat jam di dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.15 AM, sedangkan kelas Namjoon akan dimulai pukul 08.00 AM dan perjalanan dari rumah ke kampus membutuhkan waktu sekitar setengah jam.

"Gwenchana~ Dosennya pagi ini tidak terlalu galak, aku bisa ijin terlambat sedikit.." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum. "Sana, lanjutkan berkemasnya~"

"Tidak apa-apa, sana hyeong berangkat dengan Namjoon saja supaya lebih cepat~" sahut Hoseok lagi.

Jin menghampiri Hoseok sambil memajukan bibirnya dan berbicara tanpa bersuara, "Kau hutang cerita padaku"

Hoseok hanya tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Jin kembali ke ruang depan dan duduk di samping Namjoon.

"Kau belum berangkat Namjoon a?" tanya Jin sambil memperhatikan Namjoon yang sedang asik bernyanyi.

"Naik motor hanya membutuhkan waktu lima belas menit hyeong, aman~" sahut Namjoon.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Lagunya enak, Namjoon a~"

"Of course~ Lagu kesukaanku pasti enak, kan selain jago memasak aku juga ahli di bidang seni hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil mengangkat dagunya, berpura-pura menyombongkan diri.

Jin tertawa dan kemudian perbincangan antara Namjoon dan Jin mengalir begitu saja, membahas banyak hal dan tertawa karena saling mengejek satu sama lain.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.38 AM, Namjoon sudah bersiap berangkat dengan motornya, dan Hoseok sedang mengunci pintu rumah, sementara Jin sudah duduk di dalam mobil Hoseok.

"Aku jalan duluan~" sahut Namjoon berpamitan.

"Ne~ Hati-hati Namjoon a~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Namjoon.

Tak lama kemudian Hoseok masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka pun siap berangkat ke kampus.

"Kau akan terlambat hyeong..." gumam Hoseok.

"Gwenchana~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum memandang kaca di hadapannya sambil merapikan poninya.

"Ayo ceritakan, ada apa denganmu kemarin..." Jin membuka pembicaraan mengenai sikap dingin Hoseok kemarin sore.

"Aku? Aku kenapa?" sahut Hoseok sambil membuat raut muka polos, seolah tidak mengetahui apa yang tengah dibicarakan Jin.

"Kau kemarin begitu cuek padaku..." keluh Jin.

"Mianhae hyeong... Aku ke depannya akan terus bersikap seperti itu jika kita sedang bertiga dengan Namjoon.. Mohon agar kau mengerti..." sahut Hoseok.

Jin mengernyitkan dahinya sambil menatap wajah Hoseok. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mianhae hyeong, jeongmal mianhae~ Aku harap kau mengerti posisiku saat ini..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Jin, dan entah mengapa perasaan Jin tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tidak enak.

-TBC-

.

.

.

 **Note: just wanna reminder again, all review baru saya reply di ending FF ya :) happy reading terus ya all, dan silakan kembali menunggu kelanjutan mini chapter FF ini yaaa :) /bows/**


	9. Our Past Is Our Biggest Problem

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Our Past Is Our Biggest Problem**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mianhae hyeong, jeongmal mianhae~ Aku harap kau mengerti posisiku saat ini..." sahut Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Jin, dan entah mengapa perasaan Jin tiba-tiba menjadi sangat tidak enak.

Jin refleks menatap wajah Hoseok. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Gwenchana~ Hanya saja memang kondisinya seperti ini hyeong, aku mohon kau bisa mengerti aku..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengendarai mobilnya.

Pikiran Jin mulai melantur kemana-mana. Seketika seribu satu tanya timbul dalam benaknya.

"Apa ada kesalahan yang aku perbuat?" tanya Jin. Hoseok terdiam.

"Jawab aku Hoseok a~" Air mata Jin mulai menggenang di kedua matanya.

"Hyeong, jangan menangis, kalau kau menangis aku jadi ikut sedih..." sahut Hoseok, terkejut melihat air mata yang hampir menetes dari kedua bola mata indah Jin.

"Jawab aku, kenapa kau seperti itu? Ada apa antara aku, kau, dan Namjoon hingga kau harus berbuat cuek padaku dihadapan Namjoon?" Jin sedikit berteriak.

Hoseok menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya, dan menatap wajah Jin, tepat di kedua bola matanya.

"Namjoon... Ia terus saja menggerutu akan kedekatan kita.. Dia bilang aku berusaha merebutmu dari Yoongi hyeong.. Dan dia terus mencaci-maki aku dengan perkataan tajamnya.. Dan sejujurnya aku terganggu dengan semua itu..."

Jin membelalakan kedua bola matanya yang indah itu.

Dan Hoseok melanjutkan ucapannya, "Makanya, jika kita sedang bertiga, aku akan sedikit menjaga jarak denganmu hyeong.. Aku malas mendengar celotehan Namjoon sepanjang hari... Aku harap kau mengerti..."

"Aku benci Namjoon! Mengapa ia bisa seperti itu? Bukankah kita bertiga bersahabat?" Air mata Jin mulai mengalir, merasa kecewa dengan sikap Namjoon.

"Namjoon juga tidak salah.. Ia ada benarnya juga, bukankah kau kekasih Yoongi hyeong? Tidak seharusnya aku sedekat ini denganmu..."

"Tapi, apakah memiliki kekasih berarti tidak boleh bersahabat?" gerutu Jin.

"Bukannya begitu... Aku paham maksud Namjoon baik, hanya saja penyampaiannya kurang tepat... Jangan marah pada Namjoon... Lagipula terkadang aku gerah dengan omongan orang mengenai kedekatan kita..." Hoseok menatap Jin sambil menghapus air mata Jin dengan jarinya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa bersahabat? Bukankah aku juga dekat dengan Namjoon? Mengapa hanya aku dan kau saja yang digosipkan? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak terganggu?" Air mata Jin mengalir lebih deras.

"Bukankah semua tahu bahwa kau sempat menyukaiku dulu? Itu masalahnya hyeong.. Antara kita pernah ada cerita di masa lalu, dan itu yang membuat mereka menjadi seperti ini terhadap persahabatan kita..." sahut Hoseok dengan nada lirih.

"Dengan sangat anehnya, entah mengapa kau terlihat sangat cantik saat menangis hyeong..." sahut Hoseok sambil mengambil tissue dan menghapuskan air mata di wajah Jin.

Dan jantung Jin kembali berdebar ketika mendengar ucapan Hoseok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Go to next chapter " **What A Bad Relationship"** goooo~


	10. What A Bad Relationship

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **What A Bad Relationship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang kuliah, Yoongi sudah menunggu Jin di depan kampus.

Sudah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak pernah bertemu, dan karena Jin merengek terus menerus, akhirnya sore itu Yoongi menjemput Jin di depan kampus.

Jin berjalan keluar gerbang kampus dan menaiki mobil Yoongi.

"Annyeong~" sahut Yoongi saat Jin masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang disamping kursi Yoongi.

Jin hanya menganggukan kepalanya, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di kaca jendela.

"Kau terlihat lelah hyeong~" gumam Yoongi sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya, bersiap meluncur ke kafe untuk berkencan.

"Selama dua minggu ini mengapa kau tidak mencariku? Harus akukah yang menghubungimu terlebih dahulu?" Jin menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi.

Selama dua minggu tidak bertemu, memang Yoongi nyaris tidak memberi kabar atau mencoba menelepon Jin, harus Jin terlebih dahulu yang menghubunginya, baru Yoongi menjawab.

"Kau kan tahu aku sibuk bekerja mencari dana untuk biaya kuliah semester depan..." jawab Yoongi sambil fokus menyetir mobilnya.

"Sesibuk-sibuknya orang bekerja, setidaknya kau bisa menanyakan kabarku!" Jin mulai agak meninggi nada bicaranya.

"Mianhae hyeong kalau kau merasa aku cuek... Kau kan dari awal tahu karakterku memang seperti ini, tidak bisa romantis..."

"Dan dengan bodohnya aku menerima cintamu!" teriak Jin, mengejutkan Yoongi.

Yoongi refleks menepikan kendaraannya ke tepi jalan, lalu menatap Jin. "Apa aku harus terus menerus mendengar keluhanmu setiap bertemu? Kita dua minggu tidak bertemu, tidak bisakah kita bicara baik-baik seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya?"

"Kau memang egois, chagi!" bentak Jin sambil menangis.

Dan seperti biasa, jika Jin menangis, Yoongi hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Dan tentu saja Jin teringat ketika tadi pagi ia menangis, Hoseok justru menghapus air matanya, bahkan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia sangat cantik ketika menangis.

"Kita jadi ke ke kafe atau tidak?" tanya Yoongi di tengah isak tangis Jin.

"Pulangkan aku ke rumahku!" teriak Jin dengan segala emosi yang ada di dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Go to next chapter again~ **"Teach Me, Chef!"** go go go~


	11. Teach Me, Chef!

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Teach Me, Chef!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Weekend itu digunakan sebaik-baiknya oleh Jin untuk belajar memasak.

Setelah pertengkarannya dengan Yoongi sore itu, Jin dan Yoongi belum saling berkomunikasi.

Dan Jin sedikit terpikirkan untuk memasakan sesuatu dan diantarkan ke rumah Yoongi sore nanti. Jin ingat Yoongi pernah berkata ingin merasakan masakan Jin.

"Namjoon a~ Ajari aku memasak ya~ Aku mau memasak sesuatu untuk Yoongi~" sahut Jin di telepon semalam ketika Jin menghubungi Namjoon. Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati Namjoon mengiyakan permintaan Jin.

" _Baguslah jika Jin hyeong dan Yoongi hyeong sudah terlihat sedikit membaik sampai Jin hyeong terpikirkan untuk memasakkan makanan~_ " sahut Namjoon dalam hatinya setelah panggilan diakhiri oleh Jin.

Pukul 10.25 A.M, Jin tiba di rumah Namjoon dan Hoseok dengan dua kantong besar belanjaan di tangannya.

"Aigoo~ Beratnya~" gumam Jin sambil meletakkan kantong belanjaan itu di dapur.

"Kau mau memasak apa?" tanya Hoseok kepada Jin. Saat itu Hoseok tengah berbaring di ruang depan sambil menonton televisi.

Jin terkejut, karena terakhir kali bukankah Hoseok bilang ia akan bersikap cuek kepada Jin jika ada Namjoon.

"Namjoon a~ Jin hyeong mau masak apa?" tanya Hoseok kepada Namjoon yang sedang duduk disampingnya karena Jin tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

"Kimchi fried rice~" sahut Namjoon sambil mematikan mp3 yang terputar di handphonenya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wah kau payah hyeong, masa memasak kimchi fried rice saja harus belajar~" sahut Hoseok sambil tertawa.

Jin masih tercengang menatap Hoseok. Hoseok memajukan bibirnya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya, menggoda Jin, karena Hoseok tahu Jin tengah dibuat kebingungan saat itu olehnya.

"Ayo hyeong, kita mulai memasak~" sahut Namjoon sambil tiba-tiba menarik lengan Jin menuju dapur.

Namjoon dengan sabar dan pelan mengajari Jin cara memasak. Jin sebenarnya bisa memasak tapi ia kurang percaya diri karena itu ia meminta bantuan chef andalannya itu, Kim Namjoon, sahabat terbaiknya dalam urusan masak memasak.

Sementara Namjoon dan Jin tengah asik tertawa di dapur sambil memasak, tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, Hoseok tengah memperhatikan mereka berdua dari ruang utama.

-TBC-

.

.

.

 **Note: again~ just wanna reminder, all review baru saya reply di ending FF ya :) happy reading terus ya readers-nim dan readers-chan, dan silakan kembali menunggu kelanjutan mini chapter FF ini yaaa :) /bows/**


	12. Between Us Me, You, and Him - 4

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Between Us.. Me, You, and Him - 4**

Entah sejak kapan, namun Jin bisa merasakan, bahwa Namjoon sepertinya mulai jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Namjoon akhir-akhir ini jadi sering mengirimkan chat kepada Jin, padahal isinya tidak terlalu penting. Atau sekedar bertanya apa kegiatan yang tengah dilakukan Jin. Padahal biasanya Namjoon juga tidak sebegitu seringnya mengirimkan chat kepada Jin.

Tiba-tiba Jin teringat Hoseok pernah memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa memang sepertinya Namjoon memiliki rasa yang lebih kepada Jin.

Dan Jin benar-benar dipusingkan dengan hal ini. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Di satu sisi, ia memiliki Yoongi sebagai kekasihnya. Di sisi lain, ia dan Hoseok serta Namjoon bersahabat, namun Jin masih menyimpan rasa untuk Hoseok, dan Jin tidak yakin bagaimana perasaan Hoseok saat ini kepadanya, ditambah lagi Namjoon justru menyukainya.

"Cinta macam apa ini? Mengapa menjadi sebegini rumitnya aigoo~" teriak Jin dalam kamarnya.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" tanya Jimin ketika mendengar saudaranya itu berteriak.

"Molla, Jimin a~ Aku benar-benar pusing saat ini..." sahut Jin.

Jin mulai menceritakan semuanya kepada Jimin, dan sambil menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, Jimin sangat serius mendengarkan semua cerita Jin.

"Aku harus bagaimana Jimin aaaaa~" rengek Jin karena kepalanya nyaris pecah.

"Hyeong, coba kau pejamkan matamu... Dan telusuri isi hatimu yang terdalam... Siapa sebenarnya yang ada disana?" sahut Jimin.

Jin melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Jimin.

Jin membuka matanya dan menatap wajah Jimin dengan tatapan serius.

"Nugu, hyeong?" tanya Jimin, menunggu jawaban Jin.

Jin menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum menyebutkan sebuah nama.

"Hoseok... Jung Hoseok..." gumam Jin pelan.

"Yaaaa, hyeoooong~ Mengapa harus Hoseok hyeong? Justru posisi Hoseok hyeong yang paling tidak jelas untukmu saat ini!" gerutu Jimin.

"Itu dia yang jadi masalahnya..." sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau memang kau yakin itu dari hati terdalammu, pertama, kau harus selesaikan urusanmu dengan Yoongi hyeong dulu..." sahut Jimin.

Jin menatap Jimin. "Aku bingung bagaimana menyudahi hubunganku dengan Yoongi namun nama Hoseok tidak ikut ditarik-tarik dalam putusnya hubunganku dengan Yoongi..."

"Gosip antara kau dan Hoseok hyeong sudah tersebar kemana-mana hyeong... Jika kau putus dengan Yoongi hyeong, apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin, pasti, nama Hoseok akan ikut terbawa juga..." jawab Jimin.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Jimin. Apapun alasan Jin, tapi sudah pasti nama Hoseok akan terseret dalam retaknya hubungan antara Jin dan Yoongi.

Dan Jin sangat depresi karena hal itu. Karena bagi Jin, Hoseok tidak seharusnya terbawa dalam masalahnya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Hoseok juga seorang korban. Ini murni seratus persen kesalahan Jin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Leggo to next chapter again~ **"Between Us.. Me, You, and Him - 5"** go go go~


	13. Between Us Me, You, and Him - 5

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Between Us.. Me, You, and Him - 5**

Namjoon mengajak Jin menemaninya untuk pergi ke sebuah toko, dengan alasan ingin membelikan baju untuk dikirimkan kepada orang tuanya di kampung halamannya.

Jin menemani Namjoon dan memang mereka terlihat begitu dekat sampai sang pelayan toko baju itu menyangka bahwa Namjoon dan Jin adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Aigoo~ Ia bukan pacarku, ia mencintai sahabatku..." sahut Namjoon saat pelayan toko mengira bahwa mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih.

Jin refleks memukul bahu Namjoon. "Yaaaaa~ Kata siapa aku mencintai Hoseok..." gerutu Jin.

"Jangan membohongiku, matamu tidak bisa berbohong~" sahut Namjoon sambil membayar baju yang dibelinya itu di kasir.

Dan wajah Namjoon sangat jelas menunjukkan kekecewaannya. Kecewa karena Jin mencintai Hoseok, bukan dirinya.

Setelah selesai berbelanja baju, mereka mampir ke cafe untuk menikmati segelas es krim dan sepiring waffle.

Namjoon dan Jin membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari masalah part time mereka sampai masalah kampus.

"Namjoon a... Kalau suatu saat aku tiba-tiba menghilang, jangan cari aku ya..." sahut Jin tiba-tiba, membuat Namjoon tersedak.

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Apa maksudmu hyeong?" Namjoon membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya, menatap serius ke arah Jin.

Jin tertawa. "Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh~ Hahaha..."

"Yaisssh~ Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh..." gerutu Namjoon.

"Namjoon a, aku mohon mulai sekarang jangan pernah lagi menekan Hoseok dengan segala sindiranmu..." Tiba-tiba Jin memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara kepada Namjoon.

"Maksudmu?" Namjoon menatap wajah Jin.

"Hubunganku dan Yoongi hyeong sudah ribut dari awal, tidak ada hubungannya dengan Hoseok... Justru Hoseok sudah banyak membantuku mengurangi stres akibat segala masalahku dengan Yoongi..."

Jin terdiam sejenak. Dan Namjoon juga terdiam, masih fokus menatap wajah Jin yang manis itu.

"Bukan hanya Hoseok, tapi kau juga, Namjoon a... Kalian berdua benar-benar sudah seperti sahabat dan saudara terdekatku... Kalian berdua yang selalu memberikanku kebahagiaan di tengah kejenuhan dan stres yang kualami..." sahut Jin melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"Kau yakin ini isi hatimu sebenarnya?" gumam Namjoon.

" _Anggap saja benar!_ " teriak Jin dalam hatinya.

"Lihat, kau terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab..." sahut Namjoon sambil menghela nafas.

"Intinya, hubunganku dengan Yoongi sudah hancur sejak awal, dan ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Hoseok.." sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan hati Namjoon begitu sakit mendengar ucapan Jin. Karena memang ternyata hanya ada Hoseok seorang dalam hati Jin. Tidak ada ruang bagi Namjoon untuk masuk kesana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Now, leggo to next chapter again~ **"Goodbye, Wish It Will Be A "Good" Bye - 1"** go go go~


	14. Goodbye,Wish It Will Be A Good Bye-1

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Wish It Will Be A "Good" Bye - 1**

Waktu berlalu begitu cepatnya.

Jin sudah benar-benar menginjak semester akhir di kampusnya. Dan ia tidak lagi perlu sering ke kampus karena sudah tidak ada kelas yang harus dihadirinya.

Satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukannya di kampus hanyalah menemui dosen pembimbing untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya, kemudian sidang, dan setelah itu wisuda.

Dengan segala keberanian yang dibuatnya, Jin memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari tempatnya bekerja paruh waktu, diam-diam, tanpa sepengetahuan Namjoon dan Hoseok.

Dan ia pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menemui Yoongi.

"Maaf Yoongi a~ Aku rasa hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini..." sahut Jin sambil menatap tepat ke kedua bola mata kecil milik Yoongi.

"Wae?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada dingin sambil menatap wajah Jin. "Karena aku sekarang miskin? Atau karena ada pria lain dihatimu?"

DEG!

" _Bukan yang pertama, tapi yang kedua_ " sahut hati kecil Jin.

"Bukan karena dua-duanya..." jawab Jin, berbohong. "Aku hanya merasa sangat lelah dengan hubungan kita. Perdebatan yang tak kunjung ada habisnya. Perbedaan pola pandang dan pola pikir kita. Sampai kapanpun, kita tidak akan bisa bahagia jika terus bersama."

Yoongi terdiam, terpaku, mematung dihadapan Jin. Karena Yoongi masih begitu mencintai Jin. Hanya saja Yoongi juga mulai lelah menghadapi sifat Jin yang selalu bertentangan dengannya.

"Mianhae, Yoongi a~ Jeongmal mianhae..." sahut Jin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gwenchana, hyeong..." sahut Yoongi. "Semoga kau bisa meraih kebahagianmu setelah ini..."

Jin terkejut karena Yoongi begitu mudah menerima keputusannya. Jin menatap wajah Yoongi, dan terkejut! Karena ada air mata yang tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola mata kecil milik Yoongi.

"Kau..."

Belum sempat Jin menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yoongi segera menghapus air matanya dan berkata, "Aku sungguh mencintaimu, hyeong... Hanya saja, perbedaan kita terlalu banyak. Dan aku tidak mau menyiksamu lebih lanjut..."

Seketika itu juga air mata Jin menetes dengan derasnya. "Maafkan aku, sungguh..."

Yoongi memeluk tubuh Jin yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, lalu berbisik, "Semoga kita masih bisa menjadi sahabat..."

Jin menganggukan kepalanya yang berada dalam pelukan Yoongi.

.

.

.

-TBC-

 **Note: woohoo~ reminder again, all review baru saya reply di ending FF ya :) happy reading terus ya readers-nim dan readers-chan, and please keep waiting buat kelanjutan mini chapter FF ini yaaa :) /bows/**


	15. Goodbye,Wish It Will Be A Good Bye-2

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Goodbye, Wish It Will Be A "Good" Bye - 2  
**

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Yoongi, Jin segera membuang nomor handphonenya dan membeli nomor baru, lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumahnya, memilih untuk kos di daerah pinggiran kota.

Jin melakukan ini semua karena ia tidak ingin nama Hoseok akan terseret-seret akibat putusnya hubungan antara Jin dan Yoongi.

Jin berpikir, ini semua terjadi karena murni kesalahannya. Karena itulah, dirinya satu-satunya orang yang wajib bertanggung jawab dalam masalahnya kali ini.

Ia merelakan hatinya begitu tersakiti dan terluka karena ia tidak akan lagi bisa menemui Hoseok. Ia tidak akan pernah lagi melihat wajah Hoseok ataupun mendengar suara Hoseok.

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu ia menghilang dari kehidupan di sekitarnya. Ia selalu diam-diam menemui dosen pembimbingnya di luar kampus dengan berbagai alasan demi menyelesaikan skripsinya tanpa harus berpapasan dengan Namjoon ataupun Hoseok di kampus

Jimin dan orang tuanya, hanya mereka yang mengetahui kabar dan keberadaan Jin. Dan Jimin menelepon Jin suatu sore, mengabarkan bahwa Namjoon dan Hoseok begitu cemas mencari keberadaan Jin.

"Aku sudah membulatkan tekatku untuk tidak akan lagi pernah muncul dihadapan mereka, Jimin a... Seandainya mereka masih mencariku, jangan pernah beritahu aku lagi, atau keputusanku ini akan menjadi goyah..." sahut Jin.

Jimin mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Jin.

Hoseok dan Namjoon begitu cemas mencari tahu keberadaan Jin. Apalagi kabar bahwa putusnya hubungan Jin dan Yoongi sudah tersebar kemana-mana.

Dan benar seperti dugaan Jin, nama Hoseok sedikit terseret-seret dengan kabar putusnya hubungan antara Jin dan Yoongi. Namun, bagi Hoseok, yang terpenting saat ini bukanlah masalah nama baiknya yang tercemar, tapi dimanakah sebenarnya keberadaan Jin hyeong.

"Namjoon a, Jin hyeong ada dimana?" sahut Hoseok, panik karena sudah hampir tiga minggu tetap saja tidak ada kabar akan keberadaan Jin.

Tiba-tiba Namjoon ingat ucapan Jin ketika mereka makan es krim di kafe setelah berbelanja membeli baju waktu itu.

"Namjoon a... Kalau suatu saat aku tiba-tiba menghilang, jangan cari aku ya..." sahut Jin saat itu, dan suara Jin saat itu masih terdengar dengan sangat jelas di kuping Namjoon.

Dan seketika itu juga jalan pikiran Namjoon terbuka. Menyadari sebuah kenyataan yang sangat menusuk hatinya.

"Hoseok a... Aku rasa sekarang aku mengerti mengapa ia tiba-tiba menghilang... Menjauh dari kita... Ah, bukan~ Bukan menjauh dari kita, tapi menjauh darimu..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatap Hoseok.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok, kebingungan akan ucapan Namjoon.

"Ia sengaja menghilang, karena ia tahu, jika ia dan Yoongi hyeong mengakhiri hubungan mereka, maka semua tuduhan akan jatuh ke tanganmu..." gumam Namjoon sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Hoseok masih mencoba mencerna maksud ucapan Namjoon.

"Ia sengaja mengalah, pergi sejauh-jauhnya darimu, agar namamu tidak akan terseret lebih jauh dalam masalah ini... Karena ia sadar, jika ia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Yoongi hyeong, sedangkan kau masih berada di dekatnya, maka kau yang akan dituduh sebagai orang ketiga yang merusak hubungan Jin hyeong dengan Yoongi hyeong..."

DEG!

Dada Hoseok serasa seperti sedang dipukul oleh benda keras, sekencang-kencangnya. ****

" _Sejauh itukah Jin hyeong memikirkan posisiku? Sejauh itukah pemikirannya akan nama baikku? Sampai ia berkorban untuk menghilang? Padahal aku tahu betul seberapa tergantungnya ia akan keberadaanku disampingnya._ " sahut batin Hoseok.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Namjoon a?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap wajah Namjoon.

"Tanyakan pada hatimu sendiri, bodoh~ Ini urusan hatimu dan Jin hyeong.. Jangan minta pendapatku..." sahut Namjoon sambil memasang earphone di telinganya, mencoba terlihat cool dihadapan Hoseok, padahal hatinya begitu terluka, karena Jin hyeong tak akan pernah memilihnya.

Dan Hoseok hanya bisa terpaku di tempat. Mematung. Beku. Otaknya juga ikut membeku. Tak bisa memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya satu tanya yang ada di benaknya. Dimanakah keberadaan Jin hyeong saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Go to last chapter " **Epilogue: Now, Its Between Us, Just You And Me...** " go go gooo~


	16. Epilogue: Its Between Us,Just You And Me

**Title: Between Us**

 **Cast: Jin, Hoseok, Namjoon, Yoongi (figuran/? : Jimin, Taehyung, Jungkook) #YoonJin #HopeJin #NamJin**

 **Genre: Love, Friendship**

 **Lenght: Mini Chapter Part**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

 **Note: Maafkan kalau disini karakter Namjoon sedikit OOC, dia jadi ahli masak di FF ini, padahal aslinya megang pisau aja kaga bisa wkwkw XD**

* * *

 **Epilogue: Now, Its Between Us, Just You And Me...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan susah payah Jin melalui hari-harinya tanpa kehadiran dan tawa Hoseok disisinya. Dan itu benar-benar menjadi hari-hari terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Jin terus menggila, mengerjakan skripsinya, fokus mati-matian berjuang menyelesaikan skripsinya, untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok seorang Jung Hoseok.

Dan hari yang ditunggu pun akhirnya tiba. Perjuangannya selama ini berbuah cukup positif. Karena akhirnya skripsinya telah selesai dikerjakan, dan tiba baginya untuk kembali menginjakan kaki ke kampus, menjalankan sidang akhir demi kelulusannya.

Jin melangkah dengan hati-hati ketika menginjakan kaki kembali ka kampus yang sudah lama tak dilihatnya itu.

Jin tidak ingin Namjoon, Hoseok, ataupun Yoongi melihat keberadaannya di kampus. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin pergi dalam diam, meninggalkan semua kenangan manis dan pahitnya selama ia menjadi mahasiswa di kampus itu.

Jin masuk ke ruang sidang dengan selamat, tanpa diketahui oleh ketiga pria yang dihindarinya itu. Dan dengan segala keberaniannya, ia menjalani sidang akhir itu dengan lancar, dan akhirnya, Kim Seokjin dinyatakan lulus dari universitas itu dengan nilai yang cukup memuaskan.

Jin segera berjalan keluar dari ruang sidang, dan saat itu hari sudah sore menjelang malam, keadaan sudah agak sepi karena banyak mahasiswa yang sudah pulang dari kampus.

Jin berjalan menelusuri koridor kampus, sambil mengingat kembali semua yang telah dialaminya selama menjadi mahasiswa disana.

Tanpa terasa, air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Perasaan terharu karena akhirnya ia berhasil lulus, serta perasaan terluka karena harus meninggalkan kampus itu selamanya.

Tak akan lagi ada tawa dan canda yang selama ini dilaluinya di gedung itu. Tak akan ada lagi alasan bagi Jin untuk bertemu dengan Hoseok. Tak akan ada lagi canda dan tawanya bersama Hoseok di gedung itu.

Dan suatu keajaiban seolah menjadi takdir hidupnya.

Ketika Jin tengah berjongkok sambil menangis di koridor itu, Hoseok berlari menghampirinya, dan langsung ikut berjongkok, memeluk tubuh Jin begitu erat.

Jin terkejut dan jatuh terduduk, begitu juga dengan Hoseok, ikut jatuh terduduk dihadapan Jin.

"Ba.. Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Jin dengan mata terbelalak.

"Mengapa kau begitu bodoh, hyeong? Pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar sama sekali. Kau benar-benar membuatku cemas!" sahut Hoseok, setengah kesal karena Jin menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya.

"Mian... Mianhae, Hoseok a... Aku... Aku..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, air mata Jin kembali membanjiri wajah manisnya itu.

Jin menangis sangat tersedu-sedu sampai ia tak mampu berbicara.

Hoseok langsung memeluk tubuh Jin erat. Mencoba menenangkannya.

Setelah tangisan Jin mereda, Hoseok melepas pelukannya dan menatap tepat di kedua bola mata indah milik Jin.

"Apa kabarmu selama ini, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok.

"Baik..." sahut Jin sambil terisak.

"Apa kabarmu tanpa keberadaanku disampingmu, hyeong?" tanya Hoseok lagi. Dan pertanyaan Hoseok kali ini kembali membuat kedua bola mata Jin dibanjiri air mata.

"Aku seperti tinggal di neraka... Itu sangat berat, Hoseok a..." sahut Jin sambil menangis.

Hoseok kembali memeluk erat tubuh Jin, dan mengusap rambut Jin dengan sangat lembut.

"Hyeong... Apakah aku masih ada di dalam hatimu?" sahut Hoseok tiba-tiba.

Jin mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap wajah Hoseok. Tercengang akan pertanyaan Hoseok barusan.

"Aku mencintaimu, hyeong... Walaupun aku terlambat mengakuinya.. Aku terlambat menyadarinya... Tapi aku yakin aku benar-benar mencintaimu, hyeong..."

Jin terpaku. Terdiam. Membeku.

"Apakah aku masih memiliki kesempatan untuk singgah dihatimu, hyeong? Masih adakah rasa yang dulu kau simpan untukku, hyeong?"

Jin tidak bisa bergerak. Tidak bisa berucap.

"Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menjadi kekasihku, hyeong? Aku pernah menolakmu dulu. Namun, kali ini, giliranku... Aku yang memohon padamu, bolehkah aku bertahta dihatimu, hyeong?"

Air mata menetes lagi dari kedua bola mata Jin. Bukan air mata akan kesedihan, namun kali ini air mata ketidakpercayaan. Air mata kebahagiaan.

"Wae, Hoseok a?" Hanya itu yang sanggup terucap dari bibir tebal kemerahan milik Jin.

"Waktu kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dulu, aku masih memiliki Taehyung... Namun, setelah aku berpisah dengannya, dan seiring waktu berjalan, selama menjadi sahabatmu, aku menyadari bahwa semakin hari aku semakin tertarik padamu.. Sampai di titik dimana aku begitu takut kau benar-benar selamanya menghilang dalam hidupku..."

Jin hanya bisa memandangi wajah Hoseok yang selama ini begitu dirindukannya.

"Saranghae, Kim Seokjin..." sahut Hoseok sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin, dan mengecup lembut bibir tebal kemerahan dihadapannya itu.

Jin memejamkan matanya, seisi ruang hatinya seolah bersorak, berteriak, berbahagia, karena ternyata apa yang selama ini sangat diinginkannya bisa menjadi kenyataan.

Lidah Hoseok dan lidah Jin mulai saling bermain dalam liang mulut mereka. Dan sebuah perasaan yang tak akan pernah bisa digambarkan itu menjalar ke sekujur tubuh Jin.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Jin menatap mata Hoseok, dan berkata, "Tentu saja aku masih mencintaimu, bodoh~"

"Gumawo, hyeong... Karena memberikanku kesempatan, untuk berada disisimu..." jawab Hoseok sambil menatap lembut.

"Bagaimana jika ada orang-orang yang tidak menyukai hubungan kita?" tanya Jin dengan penuh cemas.

"Bagiku, bisa berada disisimu adalah satu-satunya harapan terbesarku... Aku akan bertahan dengan apapun yang orang cemoohkan... Karena yang aku inginkan adalah hidup bersamamu, dan aku tak akan lagi memperdulikan apa yang orang katakan tentang kita.." sahut Hoseok, kemudian Hoseok mencium lembut kening Jin, setelah itu ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ayo, berdiri, hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil menyodorkan tangannya ke arah Jin.

Jin menggenggam erat tangan Hoseok, dan berdiri tepat dihadapan Hoseok. Senyuma yang sangat indah kini terbentuk di wajahnya yang manis itu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jin hyeong~" sahut Hoseok sambil mengacak-acak pelan rambut Jin. "Ayo, ajak aku ke tempat barumu. Tempat persembunyianmu selama ini. Kita habiskan semalaman ini berdua untuk melepaskan semua rinduku padamu selama kau menghilang..."

Dan lagi-lagi, sebuah senyuman yang sangat indah menghiasi wajah manis seorang Kim Seokjin.

"Kajjaaaaaa~" teriak Jin sambil menggandeng erat tangan Hoseok.

.

.

.

-END-

* * *

 **Note: AKHIRNYA FF MINI CHAPTER INI END JUGA :) Semoga FF ini bisa menghibur kalian semua para pembaca setia FF-FF saya {} Semoga endingnya tidak mengecewakan kalian semua ya :) Terima kasih karena udah ngikutin FF mini chapter ini dari awal sampai end /hug satu2/ Jangan lupa baca FF saya lainnya juga ya :) See you all in my next FF... /bows/**

 **btw, jangan lupa baca FF one shoot terbaru saya yang saya post kemarin ya :) "BCOZ I LOVE YOU (PSYCHO VS LOVER)" :)  
**

 **Reply for reviewnya akan saya jawab di minggu depan.. Ayo review segera, biar bisa saya reply semua reviewnya di minggu depan :) annyeong~ /smile/**


End file.
